Liara's surprise
by ShepardFan
Summary: Liara reveals a surprise to Shepard. See how the two deal with this news. Baby fluff. A dramatic turn...
1. The beginning

It was around a month since the horrid Reaper threat had ended and a fragile looking asari sat uncomfortably on the corner of her bed. She was sitting in a rather large cabin located on the Normandy SR-2, with a worried looking Susan Shepard glaring at her.

She fidgeted her hands under her legs as she stumbled through words of what to say to her lover." Susan...I..." Spoke the timid asari. The Commander of the Normandy SR-2 hated seeing her beloved in such a trembling state, that it made her rush to the the asari's side. Shepard dropped herself onto the edge of the bed and interlocked one of her hands into hers of her beloved, whilst the other gently caressed the asari's cheek causing her to blush slightly purple. The way her love blushed reminded Shepard of their first true meeting down in the medical bay stock room, where the nervous asari stumbled over her words trying not to offend the Commander. Shepard grinned at this memory as she loved how her partner would become so easily embarrassed.

Turning her attention back to the asari, she spoke words of a soft but nervous tone " Liara what's up? You know I will always love you right? I hate seeing you like this, please tell me." Liara again shuffled nervously as she looked back at the opposing's eyes. She saw the comfort behind her words but there was a hint of worry creeping over, at this sight Liara couldn't bare to see Shepard so worried, so she blurted out her news quickly, determined to get it over with fast "I'm pregnant." Shepard's eyes grew wide at the reveal of the news, she knew something was up but didn't expect this. Liara looked down as she stated her condition with embarrassment but quickly looked back up as a light squeeze from her hand told her that Shepard was still there, comforting her.

Shepard recovered from her shock hastily trying not to give Liara the wrong impression about her not wanting this, " well, Liara I can't say I'm not surprised but not disappointed, I mean I've always wanted a kid, especially with you, so why not now? The war is over, it's a perfect time to settle down and start a family. Besides you said you wanted to return to Thessia, so why not raise our children there now?" Liara was shocked at the reaction she got from her lover and definitely relieved she took it so well. "You're not angry or annoyed at me?" She asked, looking for reassurance. Shepard reassuringly cupped the asari's cheeks tightly between hands and spoke with true sincerity" Liara no, no way am I any of them at you, I'm pleased and happy. This is great! We're gonna have a daughter!" As the news was settling in Shepard's mind she couldn't help but cast a broad grin over her face. She was going to be a parent! She leaned in, placed her hands behind her lover's blue head and kissed Liara's lips most passionately, which eventually she got fiercely and hungrily returned.

Both leaned back onto the double bed, never breaking their locked lips until Lira let out a light moan as her lover's hands gently massaged her buttocks. Liara eagerly removed her beloved's cloths and dropped them to the floor beside them. The asari cupped Shepard's breasts in her hands and circled her blue thumb around the hard nipples, whilst kissing down her love's neck teasingly until she reached the cleavage. Shepard let out a moan of desire, feeling that she was already becoming wet between her thighs, at this Liara smirked because she new she was causing a needing pleasure for her love.

The asari continued to kiss the smooth spectre's body, while Shepard removed her cloths eagerly. Again Shepard moaned, as the asari's lips were found at her entrance. Liara took this as a sign to continue, so she gently flicked her tongue against the moaning woman's clit, until she finally slipped a finger inside her lover. A fierce desire for more over came the Commander that she found herself begging for more " Liara please...more...oh...more," She panted while enduring the pleasure. The asari obliged and slipped in a second finger causing the Commander's back to arch up pushing it deeper within. Liara had started with a slow rhythm to tease her lover which caused the Commander to thrust upon her fingers, until Liara sped up her pace and continued to lick the Spectre's slit faster. " Liara I can't handle it I'm gonna" Shepard was interrupted when she found her lovers lips on her mouth again. " No you're not," Liara spoke dominantly, "Wait until I'm done." She finished with a smirk.

Shepard disagreed with the asari and rolled her underneath her body, causing the asari to giggle. "My turn" Shepard spoke with a hint of amusement in her voice. Shepard began to make her asari moan loudly by instantly slipping two fingers in Liara's wet, heated core. Shepard quickened her pace causing her lover to moan more frequently until Liara knew she could handle no more. " Embrace Eternity," Liara panted between moans. At an instant both lovers came together, as their souls joined together as one, thoughts emotions and actions Shared.

Shepard collapsed to the side of Liara, as they both took their moments to steady their breathing. Moments past until Shepard broke the love inflicted silence "Wow," she simply said as Liara nodded her head in agreement. Liara turned on her side exhausted waiting for sleep to take over, until again her lover spoke, "we're gonna be parents," Shepard spoke as she reflected on past events. "I know love, I would stay up and talk but I feel like I'm gonna drift at any moment." Shepard understood Liara's comment as she too was exhausted from their fierce lovemaking. The Commander hooked her arms around her beautiful lover's form in a tight embrace, until sleep claimed them both.

Author's Notes.

Thanks for reading! :)

Place a review if you like, for whether I should continue the story :)


	2. Chapter 2, the morning after

Susan Shepard awoke early the next morning, after receiving unexpected new's from her bondmate, unplanned but definitely pleasant news. She drew her eyes to her lover's sleeping form beside her and couldn't help but gaze down to her light blue belly, although she was not far in her pregnancy Shepard new that a little blue form of life was growing inside her. Shepard was forming her now eager questions in her head of what to ask her pregnant beloved, until she was casted out of her reverie by an awaking Liara.

The Comamnder slowly reached down and gently brushed her lips over her smooth asari's forehead. "Morning love" She greeted her drowsy lover's form and again reached down, but instead placed her head on her asari's stomach. "And of course morning to you too, i'm assuming you both slept well." Shepard stated, even though she knew there would be no reply from the baby within but looked up towards her partner where Liara was casting a sleepily grin. Liara placed her hand onto the Commander's messy, brunette hair and pushed a lose strand into it's correct position.

Minutes could have turned into hours for all Liara knew, as the two quiet forms lay still and was appreciating the time to clear their thoughts, when eventually Shepard grew too eager as her burning questions pushed themselves through. " When? I mean... when did we conceive?" Shepard clarified as she realised Liara's confused frown aimed at her. " The night before we attacked the Cerberus base. I'm sorry... It's just that... That I thought... we might not get to see each other again... And well...I always wanted to have part of you with me, so I chose to conceive a child." Liara awkwardly answered and closed her eyes waiting for her lover's reaction. Shepard hated that fact that her asari lover thought they would never see each other again, that it caused a shiver of regret rushing down her spine.

She had almost left her bond mate again, as she came to a near death experience only a month ago, lying under the pile of rubble, hurt, broken, fearing she would not see her beloved again, until Liara desperately found her form, guilt swept over her at the memory, so Shepard quickly reached for Liara's blue hand that had now dropped back onto the bed and placed a subtle kiss causing the asari to again smile and open her eyes. " Liara..." Shepard said, whilst looking into the pure blue emerald eyes, that were looking down at her. "I see your reasons , how can I not? When i was the one that put you through that, but I would have loved to know what was going on, i knew that moment was special, it's just... why didn't you tell me?" Shepard finally asked concerned at what her beloved answers would be. 'Did she not trust me? Did she think I wouldn't want this?' Shepard thought disappointingly. Liara spoke as almost soothing her lover's thoughts "Susan, I... Look I wanted to tell you what was going on, I'm so, so sorry... But I knew what you would of done if you knew, you wouldn't have let me come to the final push to the beam and I had to go with you, I had to be with you... I'm so sorry, that sounds so selfish, please forgive me." Liara's eyes started to trickle perfect tears down her elegant, blue face, while her hands tried frantically to wipe them away.

Shepard returned to her original position beside her partner and took her in beneath her arms, so close that she could feel Liara shake uncontrollably against her." Liara look, I will always forgive you no matter what, your my love of my life, I'm not angry, not disappointed or any thing at you, accept the guilt that runs through me, knowing I put you through that, you almost had to endure me being dead again!" At this, Shepard felt Liara's fragile body tense against her, which made the Commander embrace her more tightly. " I'm the one that should be saying sorry to you, for making you suffer like this." Liara tilted her head back far enough to see Shepard's distraught face and said " Love, you had to do what you had to do, to save the galaxy, but let's not think of the past and think of the future." At this point the asari had her whole body facing towards her lover's.

Shepard smiled at this, and tried to change the sensitive subject to something for brighter, "this may sound dumb, but errm, well I don't know a lot about asari pregnancies, no offence but saving the galaxy doesn't leave much time to know information. Even if this information is vital for the future." They both smiled at each other, and Liara began explaining about asari pregnancy, "Well, asari pregnancies are very similar to human pregnancies and I'm sure you know some things about that, given that you are a human." She said with a cheeky grin, before continuing, " The main vital difference is that the given time for an asari to carry a child is 10months and that every child we have is a daughter, and again I'm sure you know that." Shepard looked relieved at the information she was receiving of Liara, at how similar human and asari pregnancies are. "Great, so everything's the same, daughter got it, ten months got it, same way about giving birth, got it. So now would you like some breakfast?"

Shepard arose from bed and returned moments later with her asari's breakfast neatly placed on a tray, with a rose on the side." Thanks love, you know that I can get things myself when I'm pregnant." She said with a frown, which made Shepard quickly answer " I know babe, it's just I want to be cautious I don't want you to do things that you shouldn't have to, or things that I could do for you, now, how about a foot massage?" For the rest of the day Shepard and Liara lay on their bed and were attempting to discuss anything relevant about the baby, but ended up on top of one another, making love.

–-

Author's notes.

I apologise at how long I took to upload chapter 2.

The spelling or grammar may be off, I did rush a little.

Thanks for reading. Again post a review of whether I should continue with this story, it may get a little more interesting as the story goes on. Thank you


	3. Everybody finds out

Author's notes.

Again I apologise for how long it took to upload, it may be a little rushed towards the end, so I am sorry.

Please Review of whether I should continue this story.

A month had passed since the morning after, when Liara was exhaustedly leaning against a warm wall in the spacious shower enjoying the hot steamy water trickle down her blue elegant body. She gently rubbed her hand over her slightly swollen belly as her peaceful thoughts led her to concerns about the baby. "Shepard" Liara spoke up, so her lover could hear her through the pouring rush of water. " Susan." She spoke again as she got no reply the first time.

"Babe? What's up?" Shepard asked worriedly, rapidly pushing the door open. "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Liara smiled as she turned around toward's her lover. "Love don't worry we're fine, I was just wandering we don't have a name yet, we have no place to live, no offence Susan but we can't bring our daughter up on the Normandy. So what are we going to do?" Shepard slowly took off her track suit bottoms, and pulled of her tank top as she stepped inside the shower where Liara stood. She lobbed the cloths outside the door and gently placed her hands on the asari's cheeks. "Liara love, I thought we agreed on this like I said, you wanted to go back to Thessia, so we shall go Thessia and raise our children there."

Liara placed her body up against the commander's as she felt her warm body sink into hers. Shepard continued, "We can go there soon and look at some houses to buy, and don't worry love" Shepard assured Liara as she was about to mention something about buying houses, "I've got the money, well, we saved the Galaxy, why wouldn't we have money?" They both chuckled and pressed their lips against each other's lovingly until Liara realised she hasn't got an answer for her other concern, "And a name?" Liara asked with a frown forming above her eyes. "How about Benezia?"

"Look Shepard I know you mean well, but everytime I will see our daughter it will remind me of her, and it's to soon, maybe our second child?" Susan raised an eyebrow at this and pressed " Second?" Liara blushed a little and again kissed her lover's lips "Well I want as much children with you as possible, don't you?" Liara asked a little worried. "Of course" Shepard relieved the embarrassed asari, whilst pushing her body close to her, Liara's heart was pounding erratically as she sorted her mind clear of anything sexual with Shepard. "How about Jane?" Liara asked once her heart rate returned to normal. "Nope, some girl who went to my school years back, kicked me in the shin, so I'm not a fan of 'Jane's'.

"Fine. Amber?." The asari asked again.

"Too human, she's an asari."

"Okay... How about Hannah?"

"Remind's me too much of the species 'hanar' I don't fancy picture a big jellyfish every time I see my daughter."

"Errrg, Susan, you're not being very helpful... I know, Isabella? Both asari and human, it's sweet, please tell me no one kicked, punched, pushed, spat or did anything to you with the name of Isabella." Liara joked, which caused Shepard to grin, as she considered this name. 'Well, like Liara said it's asari and human, it's perfect, our little Isabella.'

"Now, that's a perfect name, my love, just perfect like you, any daughter of yours would be." Shepard mumbled into the asari's neck, as she was leading a trail of kisses across her collarbone. " Flatterer."

"I try" Shepard answered teasingly, as her kisses led her over Liara's cleavage.

"Sh...Shepard... Please we've got work to do..." Liara protested even though she could feel the pleasure build up inside her. "Ohhh fine..." Liara surrendered her body into Shepard's as the Commander gently pushed her against the wall. Susan massaged Liara's entrance softly until she could feel the asari lean against her hand for more. Shepard obliged as she slowly slipped in a finger causing Liara to moan in pleasure. Susan curled her fingers against the heated sides of her inside, which made Liara moan louder. "Pl...please... Susan...St...Stop teasing me... Don't make me...me beg.." Liara pleaded breathlessly. The commander looked up and smirked as she saw the asari leaning back against the wall with her head looking up, holding in the urge to force the Commander biotically against her.

Shepard picked Liara up and casually placed her onto her strong shoulders, as she began to lick the asari's wet clit whilst moving. She rushed out of the Bathroom and dropped her and Liara onto the bed. Shepard was in between her wide open legs and entered a second finger, continuously licking the entrance softly, but teasingly.

An hour later Liara and Shepard were ready to get some work done, so they left the Commander's cabin and headed toward the crew deck. "First Garrus, then Ashley, then Miranda and Jack" Shepard said in order of who to attend to first, Miranda and Jack joined the commander back on the Normandy shortly after the war, as they would like to help as much as possible. "Then Joker, to announce to the rest of the crew and lastly Chakwas, you and our little gorgeous need a check up" She continued on with a smirk as her arms found her way around the asari's waist.

The elevator door opened, causing Susan drop her hands from around the asari's waist and placed one of them in the soft blue palm reaching out to her. They both stepped out onto the crew deck and headed to the crew quarters to find Garrus, Garrus doesn't tend to stay in the main battery anymore as the war was over, he didn't need to calibrate a 'big gun.' When they entered through the door, Shepard could hear Garrus bragging to another crew member about him 'single handedly taking out a huge reaper.' "Hey Garrus" Shepard said politely to the turian sitting at the table, with a human man, clearly admiring Garrus and his stories.

" The war's been over what two months? And yet you couldn't help but spread you're 'courageous' stories." Shepard said while smirking, to the now frowning, well near enough a frown for a turian. "Well Shepard... These stories are true I don't remember you camping out in an old building taking out hordes of mercs on your own." Garrus replied chuckling. " Alright, alright, no need to bring your Arcangel years up. Anyway can we speak to you in private?" Shepard gestures to herself and Liara, who was standing there patiently waiting for Shepard and Garrus to finish their conversation. "Oh hey Liara, didn't notice you, with your girlfriend's big head in the way." Garrus and Liara laughed quietly to themselves, while Susan sent an alarmed and concerned look at them both. "Hey, I don't have a big head do I?" Liara ceased her laughter and touch Shepard's face with her free hand "No love, I think he was enquiring about your ego... Not that you have an ego love." Liara interjected as she saw Susan was about to retaliate. "Right... anyway, Garrus, me and Liara have something to tell you. Errm... well Liara's pregnant... so we're going to have a baby, we're going to head to Thessia bring her up there, if you would like to join us?"

Garrus looked stunned, he looked as if someone had insulted his calibrations, but then it turned into a big Turian grin. " I would be honoured Shepard, Liara, I'm happy for you two,I really am, when are we heading there?" He asked quickly. " As soon as possible, but don't worry Garrus, I'll get hold of Tali and ask her myself, there's no need for you to go all 'turian shy on her.' I'll ask her later, but for now, I'm going to tell the others be back later Garrus." Garrus raised his hand and shook both the Commander's hand and Liara's hand. " Congratulations,you two, really. I want you to be happy you deserve to be after everything that's happened and has been thrown at you both." Liara and Susan shared gazes and Shepard spoke up " Thanks Garrus, that means a lot to us, oh yeah, before I forget, would you like to be god father?" Garrus' beam grew even wider "Again, I'd be honoured."

" Well I guess me and Liara have to spread the news, talk to you later Garrus."

Liara and Shepard exited the crew quarters and headed down towards the armoury. Even though the war had ended, Ashley seemed to enjoy herself fixing and modding weapons, she claims " You never know Skipper, there could be some Mercs really pissed at you for what you did to them, recruiting the 'Archangle." She and Shepard joked about this, when the Commander questioned her. Liara and Susan practically ran towards Ashley's station full of excitement. To their surprise Ashley was not alone, she was whispering something excitedly to her crew mates, Jack and Miranda.

Although they were whispering Shepard could hear odd words, ones that she could easily pick up on, such as 'Garrus, tali and someone being disappointed." Even though Susan and Liara were walking quietly, Ashley seemed to notice another's presence as she turned around and let out a brief, quiet sigh. " Hey skipper, Liara." She greeted. "I hope your not gossiping Williams."

"Not at all Skipper." Shepard grinned and continued. " I thought I would have had better out of you Miranda, Ashley's pulling you into her gossiping circle? I'd be careful If I were you two." She looked pointedly towards Jack and Miranda. "She would do anything for the latest update between members of my crew."

"Don't worry Shepard, I'm not afraid of anyone." Jack replied quickly, which made Miranda nod in agreement. "I would be, I will never forget what you told Joker, Ash, about what happened at the Christmas party last year. I had too many drinks, that's all. " She stated defensively before anyone could intervene ." Anyway... Me and Liara came down here to tell you the latest news. Well... Liara's pregnant, so we're going to Thessia to raise her there and we wondered whether you would join us? She need's all the aunts, and uncles she can get."

All three of them stood, in shock staring at Liara's stomach, which made Liara tug at her white jacket in embarrassment from all the attention. Finally Ash recovered, "I guess we can all agree on that we would love too Shepard!" Miranda stepped forwards and hugged Shepard and Liara between both of her arms, "Congratulations both of you!" She smiled and stood back in her original position regaining her usual professional posture. "As long as 'I' get to teach her how to fire a gun." Jack said suddenly with a mischievous grin etching her lips. Liara and Shepard looked at each other and laughed until Shepard answered "err... Jack I don't think that's a good idea." She noticed the disappointed look on the crazy biotic's face and continued regretfully, "We'll not until she's of age."

"Shepard." Liara interjected protestingly. "Babe it's okay, she need's to learn to defend herself." Shepard kissed the asari's forehead and turned back to the now three awkward looking faces staring at the floor. "Anyway we'll set of soon, but we need to prepare, so we'll see you later guys."

The Commander placed a hand on the pilot's shoulder, and spoke politely, "Hey Joker. I need a favour, well me and Liara are gonna have a baby. And well, can you announce this to the rest of the crew, and make sure you mention that we're moving to Thessia, so either they stay here on the Normandy, or leave at the next station." Joker turned around fast, and glared at Liara's stomach who was standing beside Shepard. Again Liara tried to hide her slightly swollen belly and looked down embarrassed. "Why does everyone feel the need to look down at my stomach, it makes me self conscious." Liara mumbled to her self with a slight pout at the end. Only Shepard heard this, so she reached for her hand and placed it warmly in hers, "Aye Aye ma'am." Joker confirmed and clicked a familiar red button beside him. "So crew, guess what, Shepard got Liara knocked up..." Shepard lightly clipped Joker's head in embarrassment and let the pilot continue . "Ow...this means there gonna have a baby, but they're gonna raise it on Thessia. So if you want out leave at the next station or you stay onboard the Normandy, either way, the Normandy will always be here."

Thanks for reading. :) Review please!


	4. A day's shopping

Shepard ended the hologram call to her trustworthy friend Tali, who was bouncing on the balls of her feet. "So?" Liara questioned impatiently. "She said she would love to and she said yes to being god mother. Hmmm... Isn't that strange, Garrus AND Tali being God parents." Shepard replied empathising the word 'and.'

"I agree, it is a weird coincidence, I remember Tali speaking to me about her and Garrus, she seems really into him, I'm curious if they get serious."

"Yeah, I have to admit they do suit, anyway now that we've told everyone we have things to be getting on with. But before we go to Thessia, we have to go shopping for out little one." Shepard said whilst placing her hand on the slight bulge under Liara's white coat. Liara smiled and lightly kissed her Lover's lips. "Well if I seem to remember correctly there was a baby store on the Citadel. We could go there on the way?" Liara asked.

"Sure, well at least we know what colour cloths to get, hey, considering she can only be a girl." Shepard quickly tried to recover her last insult incase it would be an insult to asari culture and more importantly Liara. "I mean, well if she is asari then she'll be a girl, err...I mean... Ummm... I'm sorry Liara I hope I didn't offend you..." Shepard looked down annoyed at how she might have offended Liara. Liara laughed and gently lifted her lover's chin up. "It's okay Susan, I know in the human race it could be a boy or a girl and it must be confusing for you at some times, also you didn't offend me" She added with a sweet smile. "Good, Joker?!" Shepard said raising her voice.

"Ma'am?"

"Take us to the citadel and tell the rest of the crew, if they want out they can leave there, and for the rest they can have the day off."

"Yes ma'am." Joker responded rather excitedly. Shepard new he was eager to take EDI out and about around the Citadel again.

Hours later Joker announced they we're at docking the Citadel in an ETA of 5 minutes, the Commander and her asari lover sat on the edge of Shepard's bed. "I just remembered you need to tell your father.

"I will soon, maybe when we arrive at the Citadel, I think he's on vacation due to the reaper war being over, although it has been a long time, either way, I cause the hologram they have there, as the signal can reach further out than the Normandy." liara responded.

"We're docked at the Citadel ma'am, would you like to go to the presidium?" Joker asked.

"Sure."

Half an hour later Shepard and Liara exited their taxi and headed towards the baby shop called 'Treat your children.'

"So, errm... Baby cloths, crib, car seat for the sky car, bottles, dummies, nappies, little bits and bobs I suppose." Shepard stated more to herself then to Liara. "Did I miss anything?" Shepard quickly questioned Liara. "Relax Love, it'll be fine."

"Right... Yeah... It'll be fine." Shepard again said to herself.

They entered the shop and immediately their faces dropped in awe. The shop was massive, a good distance away they could just see the figure of the cashier desk. The couple started from the beginning, pulling out anything they liked the look of.

"Shepard look." Liara said whilst waving a tiny yellow dress up and down.

"It looks perfect love. What about this?" Shepard said whilst holding up a tiny military uniform.

"Shepard..." Liara frowned towards the beaming Commander.

"Come on love it's sweet, please. She'll look adorable in it."

" She's not for dressing up Shepard."

"Okay, okay, fine." Susan moaned defeated.

They continued looking until Shepard picked up a tiny pair of black dolly shoes. "Now we have to get these, look how small they are! She's gonna be this small!" Shepard spoke loudly in excitement.

"She's gonna be this small." Shepard stated again letting her mind take in the image of a blue child smiling, holding her's and Liara's hand.

" I know, this is unbelievable. I love you so much Shepard, you and this little one." Liara said whilst placing her hand on her little bulge.

Shepard placed her hands on top of her lover's, so they were both on the asari's stomach. Susan kissed her fiercely until they both broke away for air. "Follow me." Shepard whispered seductively whilst grabbing one of the asari's hands.

"Errm... We're just gonna see if this fits... and I need to help her with her bags..." Shepard said to the lady standing at the entrance to the changing booths, whilst grabbing the nearest maternity trousers.

Strange sounds were coming out of the far changing booth, a lot of giggling and rustling of cloths, the asari assistant couldn't bare to hear these sounds and thought she was intruding on their business so took a slow stroll around the shop.

20 minutes later both women exited the both rather pleased of this encounter and finished of shopping for their little one.

Later on Shepard and Liara had done their shopping, having been walking for hours and are too exhausted to do anymore, they're in a taxi heading back to the Normandy.

"Well that was fun." Shepard said whilst placing an arm around the asari sat beside her. The asari just smiled and stared out of the window. Susan new she was exhausted way more than herself and was worried whether she other did it. The asari's eyes were drooping down gradually as she was watching the scenery fly by.

"We're here. That'll be 25.99 credits please." The taxi driver said to Shepard. The commander gently removed her hand from around the asari and brought up her omni tool. After paying the man the credits she noticed the worn out asari was asleep so she quietly exited the sky car to the boot. She took out about 6 heavy bags and a box and placed them beside the entrance to the Normandy. After this she headed to the taxi's back seats and softly took the asari in her arms. Lifting her out of the sky car she walked towards the shopping bags waiting for her and placed them evenly into her hands. 'Just don't drop anything, come one, geez what did we buy?' Shepard struggled into the elevator with the asari and bags in her hand. She couldn't reach the button before her, trying not to wake her lover she whispered to EDI to take them to their cabin.

"Of course commander."

When they reached the cabin the commander felt a sense of relief as she saw the bed before her. Dropping the bags on the floor she carried the still sleeping asari to the welcoming bed on the far side of the room. Quickly changing herself and her lover into their pyjamas, the commander gently pulled the covers onto them. Susan stared at the asari as she was reflecting on the day gone. 'Nothing suspicious, got everything we need... Well...I hope. So the day went fine.' The commander is more cautious with her beloved now as she does not want any harm to come to her or their child. Moments later the commander was taken by a nice nights sleep.

Author's notes.

Again I apologise for how long this took to upload I've been studying, it may not be to good, but the story get's more interesting as time goes on.

Please review!

Thanks for reading! Also thanks to the past reviews they've helped me a lot.


	5. Thessia

Please review!

Thank you for your previous comments and reviews!

It's been 3 days since Liara T'Soni and Susan Shepard did their tiring day's worth of shopping. Now they were due to arrive at Thessia in 1 hour, "Love, can you stop pacing?" Liara said this as the commander was pacing the commander's quarters, not that it's just her quarters now, it belongs to her beloved and their soon to be family. The commander often paces while in deep thought which causes the asari to worry what could be bothering the troubled human. "Sorry," Shepard mumbled and sat on they edge of the bed.  
"What's up? What's bothering you?" Liara was becoming more worried now and took the Commander's hands in hers.  
"It's just...that... I need to inform Hackett that I'm retiring, and well we didn't tell your father about our little one. Also we need to find a place to live, get more shopping."  
"Wait" interjected Liara, "We need more cloths and baby stuff, Shepard I think we bought the whole shop." The asari raised an eyebrow in the familiar way Shepard loved. "Still it won't hurt to be over prepared, you know. She could hate the cloths we bought her or break her toys, we need to prepare."  
"Well, for one I think Hackett should let you retire for all the things you've done, two I can contact my father when we've settled in and lastly we're deciding where to live now so we've got it under control." Liara soothed while gently sweeping a lose hair of the Commander's to one side.

"I know... It's just... Nothing can go wrong not with this, this is my dream come true with the woman I love carrying my child! So I want to be prepared." Shepard admitted looking down at her hands. Liara gently lifted the human's chin up and placed her lips lightly onto Shepard's. Shepard started kissing back until the kiss grew more hungrily, and Shepard was unzipping the asari's top. The Commander softly pushed her love against the wall with Liara tugging at her top. Susan obliged and took off her shirt in one fluid movement. Teasingly leaving kisses down the asari's neck she placed her hand into Liara's underwear. Shepard was surprised at how wet Liara had become already and was about to slip in a finger until a voice interrupted them. "Ma'am we're docking at Thessia now." The human removed her hand from the asari's tight trousers. Leaning against each other it took a few moment's until their pants and heavy breathing was evened out. Shepard hated the fact she had to withdraw her hand and body from the woman she loved. Attempting to ignore the ache that her now wet core desired, she picked up the shirt from the floor and put it on grudgingly. Patting out the creases she now had on her shirt she inhaled a deep breath and took hold of her grinning lover's hand whilst heading towards the elevator.

"Joker, tell Garrus and the other's that we're looking at houses so we shouldn't be long." Shepard politely told the pilot as they were heading towards the exit of the Normandy.  
"So... I better call the sales assistant to meet us at the first plot."  
30 minutes later, Liara and Shepard arrived at the first plot and was kindly greeted by their sales assistant, she was an asari but much older than Liara. "So this is it?" The human questioned the sales assistant.  
"Well, yes if you would like to follow me." She led them up the steps to the rather big house. They entered every room, there was a lot of rooms so it took them a good hour to look at every spot in the house. It was a spectacular house although the price was a bit higher than even the saviour of the galaxy could afford. So maybe this house isn't right for them.

All three of the arrived at another sale although this place was different. There stood in front of them was a gigantic skyscraper at least 30 floors up with beautiful glass windows reflection of the beaming sun. The couple stared at it in awe as they reached the main entrance. "Now this is cheaper then the house we just viewed as it is an apartment although it does have a nice view." Liara and Shepard nodded in agreement as their eyes followed the view that was around them. Hills stretched in the distance, but closer stood some more beautiful buildings, however they we're not as tall and glamorous as the one they we're entering. They stepped into the elevator, which played a rather calm tune quietly. The human noticed the asari pushed floor number '32.'

"Wait, what? The top floor! Are you sure this is cheaper then the house we just viewed?" Shepard said in shock.  
"Yeah, there are other apartments available in this building but like I said this one has a great view, but it's still cheaper then our previous viewing.  
Susan stared at the number '32' until she felt a light squeeze on her hand. They were at the top floor. The front living room was massive which led to an open kitchen and dining room as well as a stair way leading to another floor. Under the stair way was another door which probably led to a bathroom, well that's what Shepard thought. Again the couple stood in shock, at lose for any words to say, until moments later Shepard recovered from her reverie. "Wow." Was all that was said, Shepard tended to say this when she finds out something good or is shocked by something pleasant. Liara and the Commander walked into the apartment and practically ran to the kitchen.

"This is gorgeous!" Liara exclaimed while running her blue fingers on the smooth counter top.  
The couple hadn't noticed the asari assistant had followed them in and answered, "I know, a lot of people view this and love it, but never buy it. I suppose it's too much for them."  
"Well how much are we talking about?" Spoke Shepard from over the other side of the room, who was opening the door under the stairs. She was right it was a bathroom, a huge one. In the corner was a hot tub, big enough to fit in 20 people. There was also a toilet too posh for Shepard's liking, 'all you do is pee and crap on it,' she thought. Also there was a counter with three sinks in it, again looked glamourous. "Well we're talking about 200,000 credits."  
"That's still a lot, not even much of from the other viewing, just 20,000 difference!" Shepard replied walking out of the bathroom and joined the two asari walking up the stairs.

"Well, like I said it's got a nice view so the price is gonna be up there."  
They entered 5 rooms upstairs, 4 bedrooms and a study, all spacious to their liking. When they entered the study Liara looked toward Shepard in a 'I can set up my shadow broker services here,' type of way.  
The viewing was coming to an end, and Shepard took Liara to one side. "I know this apartment is amazing but do you not think the price is a bit much?"  
"Well it is nice though, but I'm sure we can find another place to live just as nice but cheaper." The Commander could see the disappointment in Liara's eyes.  
"So what do you guys think?" Questioned the other asari trying not to intrude on their conversation but the times getting late.  
Shepard shot another look towards Liara and felt guilty for thinking this is too much money, so she spoke clearly, "We'll take it!" The younger asari's face shot up bright with a beaming smile. She ran towards the human and embraced her tightly. "Thank you" Liara whispered in Susan's ear. The human returned a smile and replied "what can I say? It's perfect! How could I let you be disappointed in not buying It?" She added teasingly. Liara kissed the Commander passionately with all the feelings of their last encounter starting up again. Awkwardly the asari assistant left them to have privacy and waited patiently on the ground floor for them.

Half an hour later, Liara and Shepard exited the elevator and saw the sales assistant in the cafe. Taking a seat next to each other, Shepard began to apologise, "I'm sorry we kinda... Got a bit carried away..." Liara blushed at this in the adorable way Shepard loved.  
"It's okay I remember what it was like to be young and in love." The couple smiled and politely ordered a coffee from the nearby waitress. Liara seems to like coffee and tea ever since Shepard persuaded her to drink it and she cannot stop drinking the caffeine earth drink, it's too addictive.

"So... What's next?" Liara asked as they had been sitting in silence for a good 2 minutes.  
"Well you need to place a deposit down."  
"Wait wait,wait can we not just you know... give you the money and we live there?" Shepard intervened. "I mean we just want to move in as quickly as possible." The older asari raised an eyebrow. "Well you can, but you need to pay all the money at once."  
"I can handle that, I've got enough. When can we move in?" The sales assistant was a bit surprised by Shepard's eagerness.  
"You can actually move in whenever as long as you pay the full amount of money."  
"Okay, okay" Shepard raised her omni tool and transferred the credits to the sales assistant. "Done."  
"Well, I have to admit I'm a bit stunned you payed all of this at once. Okay, well I wish you both happiness while you live here and I hope you enjoy living here. I'll send all the paper work via email later on this week, I can see you're both eager to settle in so I won't keep you any longer." She added once she noticed the couple were standing and we're swaying back and forth on the balls of their feet.  
"Here's the entrance card you just have to swipe it over the scanner by the front door, have fun! And thank you for purchasing this luxurious apartment.  
"Thanks, I mean really, for letting us do this so fast and rushed.  
"Yeah thank you very much." Liara added. After they bed their polite goodbyes, Liara and Susan practically ran into the elevator, overwhelmed with what just happened. They had just brought their dream home...

Thank you for reading!


	6. Cautious

Sorry it took so long exams, review please.

...-

3 months had passed since the Commander and her bond mate had bought their dream home, the couple were in one of the bedrooms to their apartment. Liara was lying comfortably on the sofa, stroking her now growing stomach and was watching the Commander rather amused at the sight before her. Susan Shepard was showing her battle face as she was struggling with her task at hand, she stood on a small stool reaching up to the corner of the room to fill in the last gap of white with purple paint.  
"Done it!" Shepard said with relief as she stood down from her stool. She trudged over to where Liara was lying on the sofa and gently sat beside her placing Liara's legs on her lap.  
"Well done, my love." Liara congratulated Shepard with a light kiss on her lips. "So what do you think?"  
"It's perfect." Liara replied with a grin. "You know I've seen you going into battle completing loads of impossible tasks with the odds against you but yet you struggled painting this room." Liara finished with a giggle as she watched the Commander's expression going from a satisfied look to a frown pointing at her.  
"Hey that was hard you know! That one corner was impossible. I would rather fight a herd of husks then do that again!" Liara laughed again and slowly rose to her feet. Liara was 5 months pregnant now and she had a good size bump forming. Shepard quickly got up and offered a hand to her bond mate for support. The asari gratefully took it and was finally on her feet. "We still haven't got all the supplies and equipment ready for this little one." Liara said stroking her bump lightly.  
"Well why don't we go now then?" Her bond mate nodded and followed Shepard out the front door. The couple boarded the Normandy that was docked at the Thessia station and arrived not much longer at the Citadel. Some of the crew wanted to spend some time with the couple so they all agreed to meet at the new restaurant down on the presidium in a couple of hours time. "Erggg. The citadel gets so boring after a while. Remind me of why we whent here and not stayed on Thessia to shop. There's so many people here." The Commander was still protective of her bond mate and unborn child that she still carried her hand gun with her just for precaution.  
"Because the Thessia shops are mostly of the asari kind, I want our child's cloths and equipment to be human and asari type." Liara stated while grabbing Shepard's hand, an attempt to calm her. Shepard nodded and proceeded with Liara towards a baby shop.  
"No sex in the dressing room this time." Liara teasingly said while casting a cheeky smile to her bond mate. Shepard chuckled and followed Liara into the empty shop. The Commander scanned the area and with a sigh of relief, saw no one here but the assistants and staff. Liara immediately headed towards the clothes section commenting on how every baby clothe looks cute. Shepard couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with her now future plans, Liara and a family. 'My family.' Shepard thought to herself.  
"Hey Shepard, what about this?" Liara called over to Susan; Liara had made her way to the maternity section and was holding up a rather big pair of trousers.  
" They look beautiful honey." Shepard said with honesty. "No matter what, you look beautiful and sexy, even more now that your pregnant." Shepard complemented Liara with a quick kiss to the lips.  
"Flatterer." Liara replied simply. "Anyway I'm going to try these on. You better stay here babe otherwise I don't think we're going to be able to resist each other like last time." Liara added with a cheeky grin. Shepard nodded and sat down on to one of the waiting stools. The Commander sat in silence, thinking to herself, 'I'm so lucky. I can't believe I have my dream family. We definitely have to have another kid after this. Maybe two. I'll take them out in the mako, teach them how to drive; well if Liara let's me... I wasn't that bad of a driver.' 15 minutes had passed and Susan began to worry. 'Shouldn't she be out by now?' The Commander quickly hurried towards the changing room, there was three rooms. She pulled open the first curtain only to reveal nothing but her reflection on the back mirror. Shepard's heart rate was rising now, it felt as though her heart was going to beat out of her chest. 'Where was she?' She pulled the second curtain open, well, more yanked it open. Shepard's heart stopped at the image before her. There on the wall was Liara's maternity pants but no Liara. "Liara!?" There was no reply. Shepard felt as if she would crumple to the ground with worry. Her world is falling apart.

...-

Thanks for reading,

Review and tell me whether I should continue.


	7. He's back?

Omg sorry it took so long to put up. Thanks for waiting patiently. Please review and i may post another chapso very soon as I have a lot of ideas. Thanks!

...-.-.-.-..-.-

"Liara?!" Shepard called again with little success for a reply. She quickly searched the cubicle to find any evidence of where Liara could have gone. Not long after searching, she saw a note pinned to the wall besides Liara's maternity pants. The little note had a scribble message, clearly wrote last minute. 'If you would like to see your wife and unborn child again you better follow my steps and instructions carefully.' The Commander stood there for a moment trying to clear her head and understand what is happening. 'This can't be happening!' The now furious Commander withdrew her pistol and dialled on her omni-tool. "Garrus?"

"Shepard what is it? We don't have to meet until a few hours yet?"

"Garrus, are you on the citadel?"

"No I'm still on the Normandy why?" Shepard sighed and inhaled a deep breath trying to soothe her now aching head.

"Look Garrus, I don't have a lot of time to talk, get in contact with the rest of the crew; Liara's been kidnapped."

"What? How? When?" Garrus interjected.

"I don't have time to explain, get Ashley and the rest of the crew and meet me while I head back to the Normandy. I'll explain on the way back." The commander said while rushing out of the baby shop.

"Okay Shepard, I'll reach Joker and tell him to contact the crew. I'll meet you by the sushi place on the presidium then we'll head back to the Normandy."

"Okay, Shepard out."

'I can't believe this is happening. It's all my fault I should have been looking out for people while Liara was in the changing room. You do not fuck with my family without fucking with me.'

It wasn't long until Shepard had bumped into Garrus and the rest of the crew at the Sushi restaurant. The crew came sprinting to the now panting commander and bombarded her with questions. Everybody finally stopped and let Tali ask the question. "Keelah Shepard, what happened?"

"I don't know alright. One minute it was fine and the next Liara disappeared. She had left to try on some clothes, but she took too long so when I went to investigate she had gone but there was this note on the wall." Shepard rummaged into her pocket and retrieved a now scrunched up note. The whole crew quickly rushed forward to read the note. It could have been minutes until someone replied, but Shepard was more importantly trying to hook her head around the events that have just happened. "Crap." Garrus stated simply. No more words were needed to be said to explain everyone's shock and worry.

"Right, lets get back to the Normandy and think of our next steps." It hadn't hit Shepard that Liara and her unborn child may never come back until she made it into her cabin to get changed into her armour gear that had now been packed away and only to be used for emergencies. Shepard walked into the bathroom and stared at her self in the mirror. 'Why us? We've done everything possible to stop the reapers and here we are now. My wife and unborn child kidnapped.' The Commander never cried but Shepard struggled to control the tears spilling from her eyes.'This was going so right, I saved the fucking universe can me and my family not get a break? What if she never comes back. I will never see my love of my life and the little Shepard she carried.' Shepard's head started to hurt, it was hard for the Commander to concentrate. Her world is falling apart. Shepard lost all of her control fuming with rage, she smashed the square mirror in front of her with her fist. The commander is so numb with emotional pain that she could not feel the physical pain. She dropped to the floor staring at Liara's towel neatly folded on the side. 'She had used that to dry her luxurious body, a body i will never see again, pregnant or not.' Shepard thought helplessly.

Minutes later a light knock could be heard on the bathroom door. "Shepard?" A soft tone of concern asked out to Shepard. The commander stood up and wiped her nose and eyes onto her sleeve. She slowly opened the door which revealed a worried friend leaning on the wall by the bathroom. Instantly Tali walked towards Shepard and hugged her tightly. The broken woman cried onto Tali's shoulder while Tali placed a comforting hand on her back. Tali had never seen the Commander like this in all the time she's served with her. "It's gonna be alright Shepard we'll find her. The whole crew is here to help, Garrus, Ashley, Wrex, Miranda, Jack and even that dammed Prothean. So we are going to find her Shepard." The quarian spoke firmly. Shepard sobbed in agreement and wiped her eyes onto her sleeve, again. "You're right." The commander spoke, now with a little hope.

"That's the spirit." Tali replied encouragingly. She was deeply concerned for her friend and saw hurt in her eyes. "What happened to your hand?" The quarian stared down at the hand that was now bleeding onto the foor. Shepard began to feel the affects of punching the mirror and quickly began to explain. "It's nothing, just an accident, the mirror looked to smug." Tali reached for the bleeding hand and pulled out a medi-gel kit to heal the wound. Once the quarian had completed her first aid to shepard, the Commander thought it was time to speak. "Thanks Tali, It's great to have you back by the way and hey, sorry about your uniform." Shepard said honestly as she looked at the quarian's suit which had a huge wet mark on it's shoulder. Tali chuckled in response and replied. "It's okay Shepard. It's great to see you too. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Yeah me too." Shepard quickly got ready into her armour and followed Tali out of the room and into the elevator.

"Is the crew ready in the debriefing room?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Good." Shepard replied whilst the two of them exited the elevator.

The walk from the elevator to the debriefing room seemed like it lasted for hours to the Commander. She was constantly running scenarios in her head. 'What if Liara's dead, what if they're torturing her, what if, what if..' She was thrown out of her worrying period and was dragged into the events occurring now, the whole crew sat around the table in the middle of the room, all waiting to hear the next plan. Truthfully the Commander didn't have a plan, every time she attempts to create a plan, dark thoughts enter her mind. 'Liara.'

"I know you guys think I have a plan. Well honestly I don't. It's just... The situation hits to close to home. You know? I can't think of anything but the bad bits. So I was wondering, hopefully you guys have some ideas ?"

Miranda felt pity for the Commander and knew she must be broken, with Liara and her unborn child gone. Even though Liara and Miranda had only met once during the exchange for Shepard's body, she new Liara must feel love for Shepard, but she treated Shepard coldly and harshly during the fight against the collectors. Miranda had to witness the Commander slowly breaking down due to the Doctor ignoring her but now she had to see it again but worse in these events. Everybody stared at each other for a few minutes until unexpectedly specialist Traynor spoke up. "Well, we could run a dialysis on who's note that belongs to and hopefully it leads us to our target."

"Right." Shepard replied quickly, catching on. "EDI? Could you run a quick dialysis on this note?" Shepard spoke up loudly talking to the ship now, as EDI's robot form was accompanying Joker on the bridge.

" Of course Shepard." A few long moments passed, the only sounds that could be heard in the intense silence was Garrus coughing, Wrex clicking his knuckles, Tali rubbing her hands on her knees nervously, Ashley picking at her shoes,Traynor typing on her datapad, Miranda tapping the side of her chair and Jack raging under her breath impatiently, however Javik just sat there in silence.

" I have found a match." The crew looked up at the ceiling even though they knew they could not see AI. " Fingerprints have been found on the note, these prints belong to a criminal named Richard Skimmer." Shepard's hearing blanked out after that name was spoken. 'No, that can't be right I dealt with him on Earth 18 years ago.'

"Who is that?" Tali asked out to the room quickly.

"I dunno, but I don't like the sound of him. Sounds dangerous being a criminal an' all." Garrus replied through his gritted, Turian teeth. None of the crew noticed Shepard slowly sitting down on the spare chair and putting her head between her knees in disbelief.

"I know where he is." Shepard stated through her hands that were now on her face.

-..-.-.-.

Thanks for reading.

Please review! Thankyou for all the good and helpful reviews! It's good to see you are enjoying this. :)


	8. The target building

Please review! Thanks!

...-.-.-.-111-

"What do you mean Shepard?" Ashley asked confused at why the Commander would know who this man is. The squad looked at Shepard clearly intrigued but worried also.

"He's on Earth..." Shepard announced through her hands again, Still not looking up at the crew.

"How do you know Shepard?" Tali asked gently pushing for more information on this matter. Shepard inhaled a deep breath and continued on. "He's in New York. I think I still know where his hideout is. Joker set course for New York." The Commander spoke up. Rising if her chair she left the room swiftly before anyone could question her further. It was clear the Commander was hurting from something and that her memories are returning. What memories the crew did not know.

Once Shepard exited the debriefing room she found herself heading back to her quarters. She checked her emails, to see if any new news had occurred that would help with her mission. Surprisingly she received an anonymous email, quickly opening it up, she found that it was sent from her lover's kidnapper Richard Skimmer. The email was indeed a threat just as Shepard predicted. The email stated,

'Hello Shepard, you thought you got rid of me, but it looks like you need to try harder next time, especially as I have your pregnant bond mate with me. I don't see how you can sleep with asari, I thought you would have taste, well then again I'm surprised you can sleep with anyone, without thinking of me. I look forward to seeing you again, I know it will be soon.'

This just pissed of Shepard even more. 'Messing with me is fine I can deal with it but fucking with my pregnant bond mate is too much, I can't wait to find you and to ensure that this time you die as I wanted, but much more painfully.' Shepard thought to herself.

15 hours had gone and the Normandy was arriving at New York, no one knew where exactly in New York but Joker and the Commander. Shepard announced for the whole crew to head down to the armoury for a briefing before heading out to the objective.

When everyone gradually turned up to the armoury down on the shuttle bay, Shepard did not take long to start briefing the squad. "I know this mission seems blurry to you, but I will not let you go into a mission without planning it through. It's just that this mission requires precaution we can't go down there guns blazing, like on a normal mission." This got a disappointed grunt from Wrex. "Liara's down there and nothing can happen to her or the baby. Do you understand, this means watching your gunfire, grenades and biotics." The crew nodded in response letting Shepard continue. "Right, so you may have realised that I have called all of you down here, I can't risk this mission going wrong. So I need all of you." Shepard drew out her omni tool and displayed to the crew what looks like an old building structure, out in front of her. "So as you can see this building has two entrances. However it has a side window so it can be breached from the side too. It has to floors and we need to clear these floors and find Liara. If Ashley takes one team, Miranda and Javik, you can breach from the back door, while I take a team, Wrex and Jack and breach the front door. While this is happening Garrus can take a team, Tali and EDI , to breach from the side window. Okay, so everybody understand?" Shepard looks out to the squad and gets an agreement in everybody's own way, everyone nodding, Wrex grunting and EDI stating she 'acknowledges it.' "Great and I am grateful that everyone is taking part in this given it's a private matter." Shepard speaks out to the squad with sincerity, she truly was grateful.

"Hey , none of that, we all want to help, Liara's our friend of course we want to help and rescue her." Ashely replied while putting an arm on her shoulder for comfort. The whole crew nodding. "Thanks you guys. Right that's head out then."

The squad got into the Shuttle and took their places. Shepard spoke a few words to Cortez and the Shuttle started moving.

"Garrus, Ashley. Stay in contact through your headset."

"Got it Shepard. Man the last time you put me in charge of my own team was back on the collector base." Realised Garrus.

"Yeah that was when you almost got us killed." Miranda added, teasingly.

"Hey at least you're still here."Garrus replied while chuckling.

No one noticed how Shepard stayed quiet during the whole shuttle journey. 'Don't worry Liara. I'm coming to get you love.' The Commander still chose to avoid telling the crew about the concerning email she received from the kidnapper himself. She thought that it wouldn't change anything about this mission, just that there will be more resistance.

When the shuttle finally landed and the crew exited, they realised that the area around here, was very dull and dirty. Half the buildings looked abandoned and empty. Rubbish was spread all over the never ending pathways that seemed to go on further then any of the squad had imagined.

The commander quickly turned to the shuttle, with a clear instructed voice and spoke to Cortez, "Do a route of the area but stay close, we may need to do a hot extraction." At this the majority of the crew turned around to stare at the Commander. This seemed to make their hearts break, feeling more sympathy to the poor broken human. Javik who was loading his gun, interrupted the scene with his loud, clear voice, "So where is the house Commander?"

The shuttle flew of into the direction it came from, while Shepard headed further up the road, "just down here." Shepard replied her voice emotionless. The crew knew she was in her 'battle mode' and would continue to be like this until her bond mate is found and safe back in the Commander's hands.

Not long after, Shepard and her crew arrived at the target building. "Alright, expect some resistance, careful with shots remember. Okay. Ashley's team head out to the back." Ashley, Miranda and Javik left without a word spoken. "Garrus take your team to the left side of the house.' Again the team left in silence. This left Shepard, Wrex and jack alone. The commander went first up the creeky steps leading to the building not long followed by Jack and Wrex. Although Wrex seemed to have jumped the 3 steps as he explained 'they could have heard me walking up those squeaky steps.'

Jack replied quickly, "What and they wouldn't have hear your fat ass jump up there instead?" Shepard chose to ignore this as she had more important things to attend to. "Garrus, Ash? You ready?"

"Ready on your go, Commander."

"Ready Shepard." Garrus added not long after Ashley had replied over the headset.

"Okay on my mark," Shepard spoke into her headset whilst talking to her squad mates, "Mark." Shepard's squad breached her door, with Shepard entering first. Three guards on her left didn't have much time to withdraw their weapons, as Shepard had already shot two of them and the other killed by Jack's biotics. "Room clear." Shepard shouted. Bangs and gunfire could be heard from the other rooms, where she knew her squad were firing at these arse holes. As Shepard entered the next room nothing seemed clear, her vision was blurring and her hearing was quiet. Without knowing what was happening. The Commander was thrown to the other side of the room by a wall charge. This must have been the cause for her lack of vision and pain. The pain was excruciating; her head pounded. 'Get up Shepard, remember it's for Liara.' While Shepard was downed another 5 troops entered the room, this wasn't much problem for Wrex and Jack, as Wrex seemed to have taken three of them out by just charging at them with his krogan fury, while jack lifted up her enemies and slammed them against the wall beside Shepard.

With Wrex covering, Jack leaned over and leant a hand to help the Commander up. Taking it gratefully the Commander was back on her feet and was ready for revenge, and ready to see her bond mate and unborn child again. How much she missed them right now was unbelievable, she'd much rather be at home, rubbing her bond mate's tummy watching some cheesey vid. But no these people took that privilege away from her and they were gonna pay. Rage boiling inside the Commander she strode through the next door, her team following her. The other two teams were also in this room, although they were finishing up there business, killing what was left of the troops on the floor. All the crew followed Shepard up the stairs and onto the second floor.

..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

I know it's not a good place to leave the chapter but I will upload a new one soon! Please feel free to leave a review with any tips, ideas or anything. I do have some ideas for where this story is going however.


End file.
